Pandora's Heart
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Pandora tiene sueños húmedos con Hades/Alone y relativamente ellos dos terminan en un juego muy sensual que seguramente van a recordar por mucho tiempo. Posiblemente el nuevo heredero sucesor en la siguiente Guerra Santa sea hijo de Pandora. Dedicado a Kain Steel


**Hola mi gente hermosa, buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. Bueno… últimamente he estado escribiendo más sobre el fandom de InuYasha; y he olvidado un poco esta zona. Así que si ustedes han leído "Prohibido" y "El hielo no siempre es frío" y son parejas totalmente no canon verdad. Bien… está vez es un pedido de un lector mío que me pidió un Pandora&Alone. Espero que sea de su total agrado. Dedicado a Kain Steel. ****Recuerden un review es bien recibido.**

**Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertenece a Masami Kurumada y no sé quién más xD_

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Contenido Lemon, yo no me hago responsable de severos traumas al lector (?), si no cuentas con la suficiente madurez para entender el contenido te recomiendo que no leas._

**Pandora's Heart**

* * *

La dama del arpa tocaba, suavemente su melodía entonaba. Las cuerdas del instrumento se deslizaban suavemente en las yemas de sus finos y largos dedos blancos, cerraba sus ojos y en su mente se visualizaba la imagen de su señor Hades. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan poderoso; hacía latir su marchito corazón con un cliché de emoción al memorizar cada facción del rostro del Dios del Inframundo.

Sus cuencas moradas se abrieron de par en par al sentir aquel frío sentimiento cuando los dioses gemelos estaban ante su presencia. Tembló interiormente, ella se sabía culpable por haber hecho uso del ejército del inframundo sin el consentimiento de su señor. Y para su mala suerte sabía que Thanatos e Hypnos estaban al tanto de que movilizo a los espectros hacía el Santuario de Athena.

—Veo que has movido a los espectros, Pandora—dijo como si de una trivialidad se tratará. Thanatos el dios de la muerte.

—Mi señor Thanatos yo…

—Supongo que has creído que nuestro señor Hades no es capaz de movilizar a su propio ejército—río Hypnos. Ambos dioses miraban burlonamente a Pandora.

—Sólo espero que por eso no seas castigada—dijo Thanatos—Tenemos que irnos.

Ambos seres mitológicos desaparecieron, no sin antes dejar advertida a la dama sobre su osadía, sintió miedo por su vida. Posiblemente su señor la castigaría por movilizar al ejército de espectros sin su conocimiento.

Intentó tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible, ni siquiera tocando su bello instrumento la relajaba. Podía sentir el dunamis de Hades crecer a sus espaldas, pues dentro de la Catedral de Italia se encontraba Alone. Pintando su lienzo del universo entero, en bellas imágenes que solamente traerían muerte una vez que estuviera terminado. Escuchó tras de sí el abrir de las puertas. Tragó fuertemente saliva e intento serenarse lo mejor que pudo.

Respiró tranquilamente, paró el sonido de las cuerdas del arpa y encaró a Hades.

—Querida Pandora—escuchó la suave voz del muchacho.

—Mi señor, Hades—hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de respeto al joven Alone.

Alone sonrió malévolamente a la hermosa mujer de hebras azabaches, quién mantenía su rostro fuera de su vista. Él sabía que su lacaya había movilizado a su ejército, él sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Podía sentir la furia de Tenma por haber destruido el pueblo dónde ellos habían crecido, la tristeza inminente de Sasha y el miedo de Pandora fluyendo por todo su ser.

—Así que los espectros han invadido el Santuario—dijo tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba su lienzo espiritual—Veo que Minos ha muerto a manos de Albafica de Piscis y Kagaho en manos de Aldebarán.

—Señor…

—Los espectros no tenían por qué haber invadido el Santuario, yo no ordené su movilización… dime querida Pandora ¿Quién fue?—sonrió maléficamente a la mujer.

—Este… yo…

— ¿A caso me crees tonto como para no saber dirigir a mis tropas?—preguntó nuevamente—Más te vale que no juegues con fuego… lo vas a pagar, Pandora.

El dunamis de Hades se incrementó a su alrededor, y un rayo morado llegó al cuerpo de Pandora electrocutándola en el momento. Sentía como si sus huesos fueran quebrados uno por uno, mientras aquel rayo le impactaba, ella gritaba fuertemente por el poderoso dolor. Cuando la descarga eléctrica dejó de surtir efecto en ella levantó la mirada hacía Alone quién seguía mirándola con una sonrisa que se desvaneció de sus labios y se formó una línea en su boca. Una mirada seria, le dio la espalda a la mujer e inmediatamente sus ojos purpuras se abrieron considerablemente.

En un rictus de desconcierto, su boca se frunció y vio en el centro del lienzo perdido una imagen bastante peculiar. La figura de Alone, Tenma y Sasha de pequeños jugando en el bosque cercano al orfanato dónde crecieron. Se les miraban felices a los tres infantes.

—No puede ser… no… mi señor Hades—dijo aún sin entender lo que miraba la fémina—Aún no ha dejado su ser humano por completo.

Hades no contestó a las palabras de la mujer. Simplemente observó con un deje de nostalgia aquel lienzo.

—Usted no podrá liberar su verdadero poder y dunamis si sigue en este mundo—detrás de Alone se abrió un agujero negro—Tiene que ir a un lugar dónde pueda terminar en paz el Lienzo Perdido sin distracciones.

El agujero negro qué Pandora abrió tras de Hades le tragó completamente, y ella miró al suelo. Su señor terminaría el lienzo sin distracciones humanas con sentimientos.

Suspiró, tal vez tocando un poco más el arpa podría tranquilizarla.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La noche había llegado, en su cama se encontraba ella. Mirando desde su cama la enorme luna que era adornada por las bellas imágenes que Hades se encontraba pintando en alguna dimensión en dónde ella lo había mandado, sin embargo; recordaba el perfil del chiquillo. Su sonrisa y mirada malvada que le ponían la piel de gallina, con la piel de punta cerró sus ojos y sus finas manos empezaban a vagar entre sus ropas que poco a poco fueron desprendidas.

Aquel corset de metal que se incrustaba en su tórax fue retirado, seguido del vestido con el mismo color que sus ojos. Solamente dejándole en una pequeña combinación de dos telas blancas. De igual forma las retiró para quedar como Eva. Se deslizó tranquilamente hacía la sábanas de su enorme cama y reviró su mirada hacía la luna, mirando a la nada sus dedos largos vagaban y exploraban cada rincón de piel a su alcance.

Cerró sus ojos tristones, y sus manos viajaban acariciando su cuello suavemente, sentía como los poros de su piel respondían a sus toques. Imaginando que esos dedos suyos pertenecían a su señor del Inframundo.

_Transportándose a su mundo onírico llegó al lado de su amado señor. Le miró y la sonrisa pícara de Hades le hacía sonrojar._

—_Mi señor—dijo ella._

—_Tranquila mi querida Pandora—dijo el chiquillo, mientras seguía pintando su enorme Lienzo Perdido—Veo que has venido a mis llamados._

— _¿Qué se le ofrece mi señor?—preguntó la mujer, siempre manteniendo respeto ante el Dios del Inframundo._

—_Acércate._

_Ella hizo sin chistar y se colocó a una corta distancia de Hades, quién le miraba. Sus cabellos negros revoloteaban en aquella habitación oscura, era la nada parcialmente. Esperando órdenes la fémina azabache se quedó en silencio, sin siquiera saber quizás que estaba tras de su persona, acechando, visualizándole atentamente a todos sus movimientos._

_Tal vez Hades erradicaba en el cuerpo de un chiquillo llamado Alone, pero sus instintos masculinos no habían cambiado ni siquiera con el paso de los siglos. Internamente quería corromper el cuerpo casto de Athena, pero no dudaba que la belleza efímera de Pandora era excepcional. Lamiéndose los labios sonrió y llegó a las espaldas de la mujer que dio un respingo por la reciente cercanía._

—_S-señor—fue lo único que pudo articular, sorprendida y avergonzada interiormente por sentir en sus fosas nasales el perfume que su señor desprendía._

—_Haz silencio Pandora—ordenó—Acércate y cumple mis deseos… sé que lo deseas._

_La mujer de largos cabellos azabaches se sonrojó visiblemente por la petición del dios. Sin embargo; sabiendo ella su deseo aceptó. Miró los oscuros ojos de Hades que le miraban con picardía y le incitaban a jugar un juego peligroso. Tragando saliva se aproximó al muchacho, él no quitaba su sonrisa malévola pero a la vez pícara. Se acercó lo suficiente a los labios del dios y los besó, Hades en ningún momento correspondía el beso y se dejaba hacer solamente por Pandora._

_Dejando que sus instintos carnales le llamarán decidió hacer, acariciaba, besaba y tocaba el cuerpo de su señor. Cubierto por aquellos ropajes; la mirada oscura del dios estaba sobre ella en todo momento, disfrutando de cada complacencia a su persona. Vio que la mujer aún dudaba en hacer o no, pero conteniendo su lado razonable ella seguía con su tarea. Desabrochando los lazos de sus ropajes, el largo abrigo que cubría en su mayoría todo su cuerpo. Quedando en una camisa de lona color beige._

—_Me aburres querida Pandora—dijo el chico, bostezando al ver que la mujer no hacía algo más._

—_Permítame complacerle mi señor—la mujer estaba dispuesta a complacer a su amo. Haciendo uso de sus encantos._

—_Entonces… haz algo para mí—el chico chasqueó los dedos y el largo vestido de Pandora pasó a ser un sensual conjunto erótico._

—_Por Zeus—dijo la chica sonrojada, viendo su vestimenta; conformado por: un corset de color negro con morado en detalles exquisitos. Mostraba sus pechos lo bastante grandes cubiertos por la prenda, tenía encajes en color negro en la zona de las piernas. El chico se levantó de su lugar y se acercó nuevamente a la mujer, siendo un poco brusco tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello de ella y lo haló hacía su cuerpo. Pudo ver el blanco cuello de Pandora, realmente sugerente, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, pudo escuchar su suspiro y luego con su húmeda lengua pasó por aquel níveo cuello. Pandora se sentía extraña, le encantaban las caricias que Hades le proporcionaba, suspiró nuevamente cuando él tocó su pecho izquierdo, apretándole un poco fuerte que causaba placer en la fémina._

— _¿Te gusta verdad?—dijo de forma malévola, mientras seguía haciendo a diestra y siniestra._

_Ella no contestó, no podía articular palabras ya que aquellas caricias a su cuerpo le quitaban el habla. Solamente podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos, dio un pequeño grito cuando Alone posó sus finos y blancuzcos dedos sobre el vientre de Pandora. Tocando la prenda que cubría su área femenina, presionó un poco sobre la ropa y escuchaba los sensuales gemidos que la mujer emitía._

—_No me convences, Pandora—dijo nuevamente, soltándola de su regazo, la viró para poder verla a la cara._

—_Señor, permítame complacerle—las mejillas de aquella mujer estaban rosadas por el reciente estupor placentero._

_Tomó la mano de Alone y lo condujo al sofá en dónde antes había estado sentado y sonrió de una manera gatuna, los perfectos colmillos de porcelana se asomaban en la boca sugerente de ella. Y poniéndose en cuatro gateó hasta llegar a las rodillas de Alone. Que solamente se encontraba en aquella camisa de lona y pantalones negros, sabiendo bien que era lo que haría; su mano con uñas perfectamente refinadas pudo palpar el miembro masculino del dios. Alone le dio una sonrisa socarrona que indicaba que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo._

_No negaba que Pandora se veía realmente sensual en esas ropas que él le había transformado. Sus senos que estaban boca abajo se veían riquísimos y ni qué decir de su trasero bien formado, blanco y ese pequeño brillo que le daba en un glúteo, sus cabellos largos y negros como la noche ovalaban su rostro dándole el toque perfecto. Ella acariciaba su miembro que poco a poco pudo reconocer las caricias y empezar a empalmarse. Ella sabía que a su señor le gustaba ya que le miraba con una lacibidad que le ponía a mil, se excitaba al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, desató el cordón que amarraba el pantalón a si cintura. Pudiendo admirar fijamente una pelvis con un vello en color negro muy suave; tocó esa superficie e inmediatamente buscó algo en especial. Encontrándose con el pene de Alone, lo admiró, encontrándolo en su sitio, perfectamente delineado._

_Tenía un tamaño perfecto para ser solamente un chiquillo de quince años. Ella lo sabía, su señor Hades había reencarnado en Alone, por lo tanto se podría considerar como un hombre._

— _¿Te gusta lo que miras, querida Pandora?—preguntó de forma divertida a la fémina que admiraba el miembro de base a cabeza._

—_E-es perfecto—dijo ella, dispuesta a complacer a Alone._

—_Cómelo—anunció él, ella se sonrojó por las palabras, pero sintiendo aquel cosquilleo que le incitaba a hacerlo cerró los ojos y de un bocado se lo llevó a la boca._

_Sintiendo la suave textura de aquella virilidad, en su lengua sus papilas degustaban el sabor de la piel. El sabor era penetrante y embriagante, movía su cabeza de arriba abajo lentamente, podía escuchar los suspiros de Hades, con su intrépida lengua en forma de círculos lamió el glande repetidas veces, pasando su lengua por la uretra que desprendía un pequeño sabor salino que gustó a ella. Dio pequeños mordiscos al pene erecto y escuchaba los gruñidos que el masculino daba y en un momento de éxtasis total tomó él la cabeza de Pandora y dio una fuerte embestida, metiendo en su cavidad bucal todo su miembro, la escuchó hacer arcadas pero con la gran cantidad de saliva ella volvió a lamer, con ayuda de sus manos frotó el pene ensalivado a más no poder. Succionó el glande fuertemente y escuchaba los gemidos de Hades._

_De repente aparecieron en una majestuosa habitación en colores oscuros, una gran cama acojinada. Un tocador con adornos griegos alrededor del espejo. Un baño y curiosamente unos juguetes peculiares._

_Pandora se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de escenario._

— _¿En dónde estamos?_

—_Mi querida Pandora, ¿Creíste qué podrías mandarme a otra dimensión nada más porque sí? Pues te has equivocado, ahora seas bienvenida._

_Ella no dijo más._

—_Sigue lamiendo—ordenó a la mujer que inmediatamente se puso en rodillas y siguió lamiendo el pene de Alone._

_Pasados de unos momentos, Hades había recostado a la muchacha en la cama. Admirándola. De un tirón bajó el corset que cubría sus senos, sus pechos eran de un tamaño delicioso, de un blanco níveo y cremoso. Unos pezones rosados al igual que sus areolas. Él se acercó a ella y tomó uno de ellos, acercó sus labios a su seno y comenzó a lamerlo mientras la muchacha suspiraba._

_De otro jalón de ropa quedó completamente desnuda, el cuerpo de Pandora era totalmente escultural. Mientras qué se acercaba a la mesa tomaba uno de los artefactos en forma de miembro masculino, se lo acercó a ella._

— _¿De dónde lo sacó, mi señor?—preguntó ella._

—_Silencio preciosa—ronroneó—Ahora juguemos; te va a gustar—dijo en un tono de voz ronca mientras acercaba el juguete a la vagina de ella._

_Pandora observó atentamente, después de unos segundos se introdujo dentro de su feminidad y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica que la invadió, ella tomó el juguete y sola hizo su labor, mientras Alone la admiraba, verla con las piernas abiertas y metiéndose el condenado juguete una y otra vez, que la hacía gemir. Él se sentía excitado por poder apreciarla así y con propia mano se masturbaba._

_Se acercó a ella nuevamente y la jaló de una pierna, aún con juguete dentro se agachó a una altura para poder admirar su vagina desde un mejor ángulo. Admiró sus labios mayores e interiores totalmente dilatados y llenos de jugos, acercó sus labios. Y comenzó a lamer causando en la fémina más placer. Ayudando a la joven con el juguete metió y sacó varias veces. Le practicaba a la joven un perfecto sexo oral._

—_Basta—pedía ella entre gemidos ya que sentía que iba a venirse entre los labios de Alone._

_Él paró pero sacando fuerza se quitó toda su ropa de un tirón y la sentó sobre el tocador con el espejo. Podía mirarla. Acercó su pene a su entrada y de una embestida suave pudo sentir lo cálido de su ser, él también gimió ya que la cavidad de Pandora estaba estrecha, los jugos le bañaban su masculinidad y era el maldito paraíso, comenzó a moverse suavemente en un vaivén que encantaba a la mujer. Ella estaba extasiada ya que nunca antes había podido sentir tal placer._

—_Es el regalo de los dioses a los mortales—dijo él, al mismo momento en que jalaba su cabello hacía atrás mientras que al mismo tiempo devoraba su cuello._

—_Mi señor—gimió sensualmente, acariciaba el pecho de Alone, era blanco, suave y cremoso. _

— _¿Te gusta?-preguntó, mientras ella no contestaba ya que se encargaba de abrir más sus piernas para permitirle el paso completamente._

_Alone aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, rápido. Una fina capa de sudor los cubría pero eso no hacía que se detuvieran. Pandora gimió fuertemente mientras se corría y bañaba el pene de Hades de sus cálidos jugos. La tomó de la cintura y la cargó mientras seguía embistiéndola, ella se aferraba a su cuello; seguidamente regresaron frente al espejo. Después de un rato la recostó en la cama nuevamente, para colocarse detrás de ella y entrecruzar las piernas para volver a introducirse a sus interiores._

—_Mételo—le ordenó Hades a Pandora, dándole el juguete que antes había usado ella._

—_Pero…_

—_Mételo, es una orden—dijo nuevamente, y sin pedir el consentimiento de ella introdujo el juguete sexual. Así consiguiendo una doble penetración vaginal que estaba volviendo completamente loca a Pandora por tales olas de placer. Antes de venirse, el joven salió de ella y la coloco frente a él de rodillas para poder correrse en su cara, toda su blanca semilla caía en su boca, sus labios y rostro por igual._

_Nuevamente la tomó por los cabellos e hizo que le practicara un sexo oral que ella disfrutaba, disfrutaba tener el miembro de su señor en su boca. Sacó el pene y con la mano masturbaba al mismo tiempo que lamía sus testículos. La quitó de sus genitales para ponerla en cuatro sobre la cama y embestirla de una forma fuerte que la hizo gemir su nombre mitológico lleno de placer y por más. La embistió una y otra vez fuertemente, mientras su mano estimulaba el clítoris hinchado de ella que solo hacía que gritara más fuerte su nombre._

—_Juguemos—_

_Nuevamente la acomodó en la cama pero está vez le amarro manos y piernas, le vendó los ojos. Aprovechándose de su inmovilidad y ceguera temporal aprovechó para jugar con ella, con sonrisa arrogante aprovechó para tomar los juguetes sexuales que tenía para ella. Metiendo varios uno tras otro, causándole varios orgasmos que sencillamente eran exquisitos._

_Volteándola en cuatro aún inmóvil y sin poder ver, tomó uno de sus glúteos y lo nalgueó fuertemente, causando un fuerte gemido por parte de ella. Sintiendo el placer recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, pero fue en aumento cuando volvió a montarla y darle fuertemente repetidas veces._

_Cuando sentía que el orgasmo de Pandora estaba cerca se apresuró él también para poder depositar su cálida semilla dentro del organismo de la mujer. Cuando sintió como las paredes interiores de la fémina se contraían indicaban que estaba pronto su orgasmo. Nuevamente bañó el miembro viril en sus jugos pero está vez Alone jalando su cabello, se corrió también dentro de ella._

—_Por Zeus—gritó ella—Mi amado, señor Hades._

—_Este es mi regalo para un mortal—dijo Alone mientras nuevamente nalgueaba a Pandora y se retiraba del lugar._

_Ella se quedaba atada, pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió oscuro…_

El rostro dormido y sonrojado de Pandora era demasiado rojo, se tocaba entre sueños hasta abrir los ojos de sopete; y darse cuenta que solamente fue un sueño nada más…. Otra vez había soñado con su señor.

Se masturbó para saciar la calentura de su cuerpo pero deseando que ese sueño fuese realidad. Se tapó las cobijas cubriendo su desnudez para poder volver a dormir.

Mientras en aquella dimensión, Hades sonreía arrogantemente, seguía pintando aquel Lienzo Perdido pero sabiéndose que posiblemente la mujer de las desgracias, Pandora quedará embarazada por su reciente encuentro.


End file.
